<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gene's Big Break by Kitty_writes_fanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826174">Gene's Big Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_writes_fanfiction/pseuds/Kitty_writes_fanfiction'>Kitty_writes_fanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>aphmau - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pure unfiltered smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_writes_fanfiction/pseuds/Kitty_writes_fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene is a rising porn star looking for his big break in the industry. Since he started out, he's been a huge fan of the two biggest stars in the industry, Garroth Ro'Meave and Laurance Zvahl. So what happens when his agent lands him a gig with them, but he isn't sure he can handle it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garroth Ro'Meave/Gene, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Garroth/Gene/Laurance, Laurance Zvahl/Gene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gene's Big Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gene is just starting out in the porn industry, and he’s actually pretty good at it. Of course, he never expected to end up as a pornstar, but then, there wasn’t much else he was good at besides causing mayhem with his friends Xenix and Sasha. But he’s got a long way to go before he’ll ever be as good as the two leading stars in the industry, Garroth Ro’Meave and Laurance Zvahl. Those two are as hot as they come, and rumor has it that they have a secret relationship with each other off-set that has nothing to do with what they do on-set. And to say Gene is a fanboy for them is a serious understatement. So when his agent calls and says that he’s landed Gene a spot in a short film with both of them, Gene pretty much lost his shit. And, duh, he said yes. Basically, the plot of the video was that Garroth and Laurance are two cops trying to catch a criminal who’s been caught trying to break into people’s homes. Gene is going to play the criminal, who gets caught in the act by Garroth and Laurance, who decide that they need to punish Gene. And it’s pretty obvious what kind of punishment they have in mind, considering it’s a porn video.<br/>
The only problem is that Gene is a virgin. Yeah, yeah, sure, the obvious question is how he could be a pornstar and be a virgin, blah blah blah. Well, sure, Gene has had sex before, but he’s always been the top until now. In this video he’s going to be a bottom. And according to the script, both Laurance and Garroth are going to fuck him at the same time. And that’s after a third cop is supposed to take him from behind. Apparently, the guy’s name is Blaze, although whether that’s his real name or a stage name, Gene has no idea. How is he supposed to handle three dicks at once, when he’s never even had one before? His agent’s stupid answer was to just talk to the other guys beforehand, and not to worry because they’re going to use lube. Like that was so easy.<br/>
“Garroth! You idiot, get back here!”<br/>
Gene looked up just in time to see Garroth Ro’Meave himself running out of the trailer he shares with his friend and rumored lover, Laurance Zvahl. Gene’s breath caught in his throat, and panic swamped him as he wondered if he should really say anything.<br/>
“Haha! You always fall for that, Laurance!”<br/>
Laurance caught up to Garroth and smacked him in the head, and they just so happened to stop right in front of Gene’s trailer. And to Gene’s utter horror, Laurance looked over at him.<br/>
“Oh, hey, you’re the guy who’s going to play the criminal, right?”<br/>
Gene nodded and swallowed thickly, trying to regain the ability to speak. But then Garroth spoke up.<br/>
“Oh, wait, Laurance, I recognize him! He’s Gene, he was in that video we watched last week!”<br/>
Gene’s heart just about stopped. “You...You’ve seen my videos?”<br/>
Laurance smirked. “Yep. And I gotta say, you’re pretty good at it.”<br/>
Gene laughed nervously. “Yeah, I guess so. Not too sure about this one, though.”<br/>
Garroth frowned. “Huh? Why not?”<br/>
Gene fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “I’m kinda...er, well...you see, I’ve never…”<br/>
Laurance made a little ‘o’ expression. “I get it. You’ve never bottomed before, have you?”<br/>
Gene shook his head, and Garroth frowned. “Why on earth would your agent sign you up to get screwed by three guys at once if you’ve never bottomed before at all?”<br/>
Gene sighed. “I have no idea. He said it would be fine, because they’re going to use lube, but I just keep wondering how I’m going to stretch that much. Sure, I know it’s possible, but still.”<br/>
Laurance actually sat down on the trailer’s steps next to Gene, like he genuinely cared. And dammit if that didn’t get Gene’s heart racing a mile a minute.<br/>
“Well, if you’re ever uncomfortable with anything, you can always ask them to stop. They won’t force you to do anything you don’t feel safe doing.”<br/>
Gene smiled a bit. “I feel embarrassed admitting this, but part of the reason I’m so nervous isn’t just because of the sex part. You guys are, like, incredible. Imagine how embarrassing it would be if I made a fool of myself in front of the two best pornstars in the industry.”<br/>
Garroth snorted. “Oh, come on. We’re only that popular because people are convinced we’re dating.”<br/>
Laurance smiled. “Yeah, but you wanna know the big secret?”<br/>
Gene nodded, and Laurance chuckled. “We’re actually not dating. We’re friends with benefits. Both me and Garroth like each other, sure, but we both are big on threesomes, so we’ve been looking for a third partner before we turn anything into a real relationship.”<br/>
Gene gaped at that. “Are you for real?”<br/>
Garroth nodded. “Yeah. It’s hard to explain, but we’ve always felt like we would be happier sharing someone between the two of us.”<br/>
Gene smiled. “You know, that actually makes me feel better. It feels like I know you guys a little more, instead of you two just being famous strangers.”<br/>
Laurance chuckled. “Glad to hear it. And don’t worry, we’ll make sure to tell Blaze about your situation so that he’s careful. I heard he’s a werewolf.”<br/>
Gene’s eyes widened, and he moaned in distress. “Oh god, I’m not going to be able to walk for days!”<br/>
Garroth laughed as he pulled Laurance back up to his feet, and then the two of them went over to Blaze’s trailer. Meanwhile, the makeup crew showed up and got to work on Gene, putting him in his ‘criminal clothes’ that turned out to just be a black t-shirt with a skull on it and tight black skinny jeans. Obviously, the other three were going to be wearing police officer uniforms. Once the makeup crew was done, Gene was put into position by a fake tree, where his hands were tied above his head to a fake branch with rope that was very much real. But at least the shit was soft so it wouldn’t rub sores into Gene’s arms. He was in a video once where the guy that got tied up had ligature marks on his wrists afterwards, and Gene had screamed his head off at the producer for letting the guy get hurt. Once Gene was tied up so that his toes were barely touching the ground, the makeup crew left, and Garroth, Laurance, and Blaze showed up wearing tight as fuck police uniforms, complete with black batons and handcuffs. Once they were in position, with Garroth and Blaze standing with their arms folded across their chests and Laurance a foot in front of them with his hands on his hips, the director called action.<br/>
“Damn, I’m glad we finally caught this guy. He’s been stirring up trouble around here for a few weeks now.”<br/>
Gene looked up at Laurance and twisted his face into a snarl. “I don’t get why you’re playing games, cop. Why the hell did you tie me up?”<br/>
Garroth chuckled. “Well, since you’ve been causing so much trouble lately, we thought it was only right that we give you a little punishment so you’ll learn your lesson.”<br/>
Gene smirked and tugged on his restraints a bit. “Pfft, is that it? I hope you know, I’m not going to scream no matter how hard you hit me.”<br/>
Blaze let out a low, rumbling growl and moved behind Gene, putting his hands on Gene’s hips and rocking his own hips forward into Gene. “Oh, you’ll scream, alright. But we weren’t talking about beating you.”<br/>
Gene’s eyes widened, but even though that was in the script for him to be surprised, he was actually caught off guard by the hungry look in Garroth and Laurance’s eyes. It looked entirely real, to the point where he couldn’t tell if they were just that good at acting, or if they were actually enjoying this.<br/>
“Glad you’re on the same page as us, Blaze. We’ll show him exactly what it’s gonna be like when a cutie like him ends up in prison.”<br/>
When Laurance stepped forward to push his hands under Gene’s shirt, Gene’s breath quickened, and he nearly forgot his next lines. Thankfully, he wasn’t that bad at his job, though.<br/>
“A-All three of you?! But what if someone finds us here?! Won’t you guys get in trouble?!”<br/>
Garroth chuckled and slung an arm over Laurance’s shoulders. “Is that all you’re worried about? My, my, that sounds like you want us to fuck you, little criminal.”<br/>
Laurance’s hands started pushing Gene’s shirt up, his fingers rubbing little circles into Gene’s skin that actually helped him loosen up a bit. But all of a sudden, Laurance stepped back, and Garroth took his place. Laurance, meanwhile, stepped a few feet back and pretended to talk into a com on his shoulder, following the script perfectly. As for Garroth? He grabbed Gene’s collar with both hands and tugged, tearing it right off of Gene’s body like it was as delicate as silk, not cotton. Which was pretty fucking impressive, considering the thing wasn’t a tear-away, and Garroth was supposed to only push the thing up onto Gene’s arms to reveal his chest. Clearly, Garroth was improvising to make things hotter, which was his and Laurance’s specialty in these videos.<br/>
“Wow, Laurance, look at this.”<br/>
Laurance looked over, and though the wolf-whistle was scripted, Gene was pretty sure the way his eyes widened and darkened with lust was real. And that sure as hell got him squirming.<br/>
“Hot damn. Not bad…not bad at all.”<br/>
Gene finally caught his breath and raised his head to glare at Laurance. “You three are going to fuck me in the middle of a neighborhood full of sleeping civilians, and you don’t even know my name.”<br/>
Blaze chuckled and reached around Gene to pinch his nipples. “Oh, but of course we know your name, Gene.”<br/>
Gene shivered when Blaze whispered his name in a husky growl and nipped at his throat. Even if Gene didn’t really admire Blaze the same way he did Garroth and Laurance, the guy was still hot as hell, and he knew how to work a set.<br/>
“Yep. According to your file, you’ve got quite the history of breaking and entering.”<br/>
Laurance stepped forward again as Garroth stepped back, and they both stood shoulder to shoulder and watched as Blaze twisted and pulled at Gene’s nipples. And Gene was pretty sure the growl Garroth let out when Blaze pinched particularly hard and made Gene arch his back was not scripted at all.<br/>
“You know, I wonder if he’s just as cute down there, Laurance~”<br/>
Laurance grinned and moved in front of Gene, his fingers quickly undoing the buttons on Gene’s skinny jeans. Gene stifled a moan that was not in the script as Blaze grazed his collarbone with his teeth, but there was no stopping himself from groaning when Blaze bit down and started sucking a mark into the spot. Normally, leaving marks on the skin was not allowed, but in this video, it was part of the script.<br/>
“Nice choice, Blaze. That’s a perfect spot to leave your mark, plenty of people will see it.”<br/>
Blaze chuckled. “That’s why I chose it. Where do you think you’re going to leave yours?”<br/>
Laurance smirked. “Somewhere a little more interesting, I think.”<br/>
As he finished his line, Laurance finally tugged Gene’s pants down off his ankles, and then all that was left was his boxers. But instead of removing them, Laurance cupped Gene through the thin material, grinding his palm against Gene until Gene whined and arched his back, grinding his hips back against Blaze. And now Gene had another problem. In the porn industry, sometimes you worked with people that did not pique your interest at all, so they had special pills designed to make you get aroused so you could finish the filming and make it look like you’re into it. But Gene hadn’t taken his pill yet, unlike Garroth, Laurance, and Blaze, who were scripted to already be horny when the filming started. But Gene’s dick apparently had other ideas, because he was no longer completely flaccid. And clearly, Laurance could tell, because he smirked and leaned forward to whisper in Gene’s ear, quiet enough that the mics couldn’t pick it up.<br/>
“Someone’s getting excited, huh? Is that because of us?”<br/>
Gene knew exactly who Laurance was referring to, but the teasing gave him one hell of a dirty idea. Gene turned and bit Laurance’s ear, then whispered back.<br/>
“Maybe it is. What are you gonna do about it, Daddy?”<br/>
Laurance’s breath caught, and Gene did a little mental victory dance for being able to surprise one of the biggest stars in the industry. But then Laurance’s palm ground harder into Gene’s crotch, and Gene let out a moan that was entirely real. And judging by the way Laurance was smirking, this video was going to be for real, not just staged.<br/>
“Alright, cut! Someone bring in the lube for Blaze, and get Gene his pills!”<br/>
Laurance smirked and looked over his shoulder at the director. “No need. He’s already getting hard.”<br/>
The director grinned. “Great! Nice job, Gene, you saved us some time!”<br/>
An attendant rushed in with lube to slather on Blaze’s erection, which made Gene realize that he hadn’t even seen Blaze dropping his pants. Once the attendant was done, she rushed back off-set, and the filming started again.<br/>
“Quit playing with him, Laurance. I want to hear him scream already.”<br/>
Laurance rolled his eyes and tugged Gene’s boxers down roughly. Gene’s erection bobbed in the air, and Garroth licked his lips as he stared at it without shame. Blaze reached down, leaving Gene’s nipples alone finally, and grabbed Gene’s thighs to lift him up into the air and spread him wide open. Laurance shoved two fingers in front of Gene’s face, smirking.<br/>
“Unless you want this to hurt, I suggest you suck.”<br/>
Gene glared, but opened his mouth and let Laurance put his fingers on Gene’s tongue. Gene sucked and licked, coating Laurance’s fingers in his saliva until Laurance pulled them out and placed them at Gene’s entrance. There was an unspoken question in Laurance’s eyes when he looked up at Gene, and Gene nodded almost imperceptibly, letting Laurance know he was still okay. Without any further hesitation, Laurance pushed his fingers inside of Gene, and started scissoring them to loosen up Gene’s tight insides. Gene was surprised by how good it felt, and the bolt of pleasure that went straight down his spine had him arching and moaning. As Laurance started to pump his scissoring fingers in and out of Gene, he sank to his knees and eyed Gene’s erection. And yeah, that definitely wasn’t in the script, but Gene knew exactly what Laurance was doing. And Gene sure as hell wasn’t going to complain when Laurance wrapped his lips around the head of Gene’s dick and started sucking. The director apparently didn’t have any issues, either, or else he would’ve said something by now. Garroth stepped closer so that he was standing over Laurance, and grabbed Gene’s chin. Gene let himself get pulled forward into a rough kiss as Laurance’s fingers started pumping faster, and then a third finger entered the mix. Gene moaned as Laurance’s fingers grazed his prostate and his mouth swallowed more of Gene’s erection, and Garroth swallowed the noise by snaking his tongue into Gene’s mouth and intertwining his tongue with Gene’s.<br/>
“Oh, just listen to those moans. He’s such a slut, enjoying getting fucked by three cops in the open like this.”<br/>
Gene did not expect to like the dirty talk from Blaze so much, but he couldn’t stop himself from moaning, especially not when Garroth chose that moment to thread his fingers into Gene’s hair and pull, and Laurance added a fourth finger to the three that were already pumping in and out of Gene. But all too soon, Laurance removed his fingers, and Gene felt something much bigger pressing at his entrance. Blaze shifted his grip to pull Gene’s legs open a little more, and then he started pressing in. At first, Gene panicked, but then Garroth groaned into his mouth, and Laurance sank all the way to the base of his dick, and the distractions had him moaning and relaxing, despite the unfamiliar intrusion. And he was grateful for them trying to help him adjust to being entered for the first time, though it was strange to be on the receiving end of all that kindness. And as Blaze buried himself to the hilt inside of Gene, Gene found himself starting to enjoy the slight burn of being stretched open like this. And now, it was taking everything in his willpower not to explode into Laurance’s throat, since he wasn’t supposed to orgasm yet.<br/>
“Goddamn, he’s so fucking tight.”<br/>
Judging by the strain in Blaze’s voice, he wasn’t saying that just for the script. And as both Garroth and Laurance pulled away to smirk at Gene, Gene found himself looking forward to when they joined in, despite his lingering nerves.<br/>
“Mmm, we’ll have to fix that, won’t we?”<br/>
Laurance’s fingers went back inside of Gene, stretching him even more while Blaze was still inside of him. It burned a little, but with the burn came a jolt of pleasure that had Gene whining as he rocked back into Blaze’s hips. Blaze groaned and gripped Gene’s hips, holding him still while Laurance resumed finger-fucking him, quickly adding a third and fourth finger. Garroth pulled at his hair and kissed him again, and Gene moaned into his mouth as he tried to roll his hips and get the friction he now desperately wanted from Laurance’s fingers. Laurance just pulled his mouth off of Gene and moved to kiss and lick his way around Gene’s inner thighs, until he stopped at a spot right where Gene was most sensitive, and bit down to suck a mark into his skin. Gene let out a high-pitched moan and tugged at his restraints, panting. Laurance moved all around Blaze’s erection, stretching Gene from all angles as Garroth shifted to the side to make room for Laurance as he stood up. Garroth reached down with his free hand and started undoing the zipper on his pants, and Laurance quickly did the same. Gene risked a peek down at the two of them as the fabric fell to the floor, but he instantly regretted it. Garroth and Laurance both looked as big as Blaze felt, and in Garroth’s case, maybe even a little bigger. And he was supposed to fit all of that inside of one hole? Gene whined from distress instead of pleasure, and Laurance’s fingers stilled. There was another question in Laurance’s eyes, and Gene forced himself to relax. He could do this. They wouldn’t ask him to do it if it wasn’t physically possible. He felt himself nodding, and then Laurance’s tip was pressing at his entrance, not his fingers. Wait, when did he pull out his fingers?! All of a sudden, that delicious burn was back, more intense than before, and Laurance was slowly sliding into Gene alongside Blaze.<br/>
“Fuck, you weren’t kidding when you said he was tight, Blaze. Can he even handle Garroth, too?”<br/>
Gene moaned and panted for breath, quickly swallowing before he started to drool. Wait, he had a line now, didn’t he? Fuck.<br/>
“I...I can...take it...you...asshole…”<br/>
Garroth chuckled and nipped at Gene’s chest, moving down to Gene’s nipples to bite down and suck a third mark into Gene’s skin. When he was done, he pulled back and smirked.<br/>
“Interesting choice of words, considering what we’re doing to yours, Gene.”<br/>
Gene groaned as Blaze and Laurance moved in sync, rocking into Gene so that Gene’s prostate got stimulated. And when Garroth lined himself up alongside the other two, Gene vaguely noticed that the three of them formed a kind of triangle, with Gene being the center of it. And then Laurance leaned in to whisper in his ear again.<br/>
“Relax. He’ll go slow, but let us know if you’re not okay.”<br/>
Gene moaned, unable to even respond as Garroth started slowly pushing his way into Gene. The burn was back again, but this time there was more pleasure than pain. Gene’s eyes rolled back into his head as his head went limp and fell back against Blaze’s chest, and suddenly the only thing keeping him up was the hands holding his legs and the rope around his wrists, because Gene had lost all control over his body. He could hear someone shouting, but it was totally lost to his ears as he let the pleasure wash over him. At least, until Garroth started to pull out. Gene whined in protest, and nearly moaned in relief when Garroth stopped.<br/>
“Gene! Gene, are you okay?!”<br/>
Reality came rushing back at the sound of Laurance’s voice, and Gene’s lust-hazed eyes rolled over to focus on Laurance as much as he could.<br/>
“Hah?”<br/>
Laurance’s face was full of concern, and suddenly Gene realized they weren’t filming anymore. “I said, are you okay?”<br/>
Gene swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”<br/>
Garroth frowned. “Do you not realize you stopped responding? You just went limp, and didn’t answer when the director called for a stop and asked if you were okay. We were afraid we’d knocked you out!”<br/>
Gene frowned in confusion. “Sorry, I guess I got overwhelmed for a second. I’m okay though, really.”<br/>
Blaze huffed. “Are you absolutely sure? We can still stop if it’s too much for you.”<br/>
Impatience had Gene gritting his teeth. “I said I’m fine. It’d be pretty stupid if I had to stop now, after you’ve all already got yourself buried to the hilt inside of me. Seriously, I’m okay.”<br/>
They took a minute to calm down, but eventually everyone got back into character and the director resumed filming. All three of them pulled back at the same time, making Gene arch in surprise, and then they all slammed back in, making Gene moan in pleasure.<br/>
“He’s a determined one, isn’t he? He hasn’t screamed yet.”<br/>
Garroth smiled at Blaze. “He’ll lose control soon enough. Try and hit his prostate, alright?”<br/>
Laurance and Blaze smirked, and then they all pulled back and slammed back in again. Gene tugged at his restraints, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming and exploding all over them, but it was getting more and more difficult to focus on keeping with the script. Especially when Garroth and Laurance ducked their heads down to suck on Gene’s nipples, using teeth and tongue to drive Gene insane. But thankfully, the part where Gene was supposed to climax and start screaming was coming up, so he only had to hold out for about thirty more seconds. Easier said than done, when they picked up speed and started pounding him like jackhammers. Gene was now letting out an almost constant stream of moans as he bounced up and down in their grips, and that was when Blaze finally hit Gene’s prostate dead-on. Gene’s eyes popped open, and he let out a scream as his building orgasm finally snapped. His insides started clenching spastically, and he could hear Laurance, Garroth, and Blaze grunting as they started pounding even harder. A few seconds later, Garroth’s hips stuttered, and he groaned as he came inside of Gene. Laurance followed suit, and then Blaze finished last. When all three of them pulled out, there was so much cum dripping out of Gene’s gaping asshole that it dripped on the floor in a small puddle.<br/>
“Cut! That’s a wrap, everybody!”<br/>
Wait, what? Had they already said the last lines? How had Gene not heard it? Oh god, how was he gonna get back to his trailer?”<br/>
“Can somebody get Gene back to his trailer? He’s gonna need some time to recover.”<br/>
As attendants rushed in to clean up the mess they’d made, Garroth and Laurance untied Gene and scooped him up like he weighed nothing at all, and made their way across to his trailer quickly. Laurance opened the way for Garroth to carry Gene inside, and then they deposited Gene on his couch.<br/>
“Hey, are you feeling okay? We didn’t go too rough, did we?”<br/>
All Gene could do was groan and give them both a shaky thumbs-up. Garroth snorted and went to the tiny kitchenette to get Gene a glass of water, while Laurance sat on the couch next to Gene’s head. Gene’s thighs felt sticky as hell when he sat up, and he winced at the soreness in his ass.<br/>
“You know, if you want, we could help you get cleaned up. The shower in our trailer is big enough for three.”<br/>
“Yeah, but how are you going to sneak me into your trailer?”<br/>
Garroth frowned at Gene as he handed him the glass of water. “Uh, Gene? We’re already in our trailer.”<br/>
Gene blinked and looked around, finally realizing that this was not what the inside of his trailer looked like. Had they made it to their trailer that quick?<br/>
“Holy shit. I don’t think I’ve ever been this out of it after a video.”<br/>
Laurance leaned forward to stare at Gene’s face. “Your eyes still look a little hazy. Maybe you got over-stimulated?”<br/>
Gene nodded tiredly. “Maybe. And honestly, having you guys help me clean up sounds awesome. I don’t even think I could stand on my own.”<br/>
Both of them nodded and picked Gene up again, carrying him over to a separate bathroom that had a fairly large shower compared to Gene’s. As Laurance turned the water on, Garroth started stripping out of his clothes and pulled Gene under the water, holding him up while Laurance undressed. Once everybody was naked, Laurance grabbed some soap and started lathering up Gene’s skin, being so gentle that Gene sighed contently and relaxed in Garroth’s grip.<br/>
“Man, you really like being pampered, huh?”<br/>
Gene snorted. “More like I’m not used to it. Last time anybody gave me a bath was when I was a toddler.”<br/>
Garroth raised an eyebrow. “Really? Don’t you have a partner or something at home?”<br/>
Gene yawned and shook his head. “Nope. According to my friend Sasha, it’s because no one wants to put up with me.”<br/>
Laurance laughed as he knelt down to wash Gene’s legs. “I dunno, I think it was pretty cute that you got so into the roleplay. And your moans are very easy on the ears, too.”<br/>
Garroth chuckled and rubbed small circles into Gene’s back. “I agree. I’m also impressed you managed to go through with that last scene at all. Especially since it was your first time and everything.”<br/>
Gene laughed tiredly and raised his head to look over his shoulder at Laurance. “Well, it helped that Laurance kept checking on me to see if I was okay. And the distractions were pretty great, too.”<br/>
Laurance glanced up and smirked. “Careful. Keep complimenting me like that, and I’ll be tempted to have you again.”<br/>
Garroth grinned. “Are you kidding? I already am. I call dibs on scooping him out.”<br/>
Laurance gasped. “Dude! No fair, I was gonna do that! You already get to hold him!”<br/>
Garroth and Laurance started arguing while Laurance washed Gene’s feet, and since Gene was starting to fall asleep, he offered his own idea.<br/>
“How about you both do it, before I fall asleep on Garroth?”<br/>
That shut them up. And then Laurance and Garroth were both reaching for Gene’s hole with water-slicked fingers to scoop the ridiculous amounts of cum out of his ass. And if it weren’t for Gene being totally exhausted already, he would’ve been turned on again. When his ass was free of cum, Garroth turned Gene around so Laurance could wash his front, and Gene leaned his head back on Garroth’s shoulder and sighed. He was moments away from falling asleep when Laurance kissed him. Gene was so surprised, he almost forgot to kiss back, but when he did, Garroth groaned.<br/>
“Fuck, you guys are such teases.”<br/>
Laurance smirked. “Don’t tell me you’re getting worked up again already, Garroth.”<br/>
Garroth turned bright red, and as Laurance started laughing, Gene woke up a little more. And he decided there was no better time than now for payback, especially since he couldn’t really do much on set. Gene shoved his fingers into Laurance’s hair and pulled him back to his mouth, kissing him hard. Laurance made a noise of surprise, but then he groaned and kissed back, running his hands up Gene’s neck to cup the sides of his face. Gene reached behind himself, pressing his hand against Garroth’s abs and letting it slide downwards until he found Garroth’s erection. Garroth hissed as Gene wrapped his hand around him and started stroking, making sure to tease the head with his thumb on every pass.<br/>
“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I thought you were about to fall asleep, how are you-fuck-doing that?”<br/>
Gene smirked and pulled Laurance back by the hair, pleased to find that Laurance seemed to like the rough treatment. “Sorry Garroth, but blame Laurance. I was about to fall asleep when he kissed me.”<br/>
Garroth groaned and rocked his hips forward, fucking Gene’s hand shamelessly. Gene turned back to bite Garroth’s jawline, then moved his lips downward to kiss and suck his way along Garroth’s throat. And then he got a downright evil idea. Gene sank to his knees and reached up with his other hand to grab Laurance’s erection, pumping it slowly as he leaned forward to wrap his lips around Garroth’s head. Garroth gasped and bucked forward, making Gene laugh as he pulled back to avoid scraping Garroth with his teeth. Meanwhile, he pumped Laurance’s cock with his hand, enjoying Laurance’s moans as Gene worked him. And after he pushed Garroth’s hips against the shower wall to keep him still, Gene relaxed his throat and started swallowing Garroth’s cock bit by bit, mentally praising himself for not having a gag reflex. And as his nose was tickled by the nest of blonde hairs above Garroth’s base, Gene looked up into Garroth’s eyes and smirked.<br/>
“Oh, fuck. Fuck. Laurance, he’s gonna be the death of me.”<br/>
Laurance was panting for breath, but he stepped closer and braced his hands on either side of Garroth’s head, leaning forward so he could kiss Garroth like his life depended on it. Gene took that opportunity to swallow around Garroth’s erection, and when Garroth pulled away from Laurance with a loud curse, Gene hummed around him and started bobbing his head. Gene quickened the pace of his hand on Laurance, smiling as Laurance gasped and dropped his head to rest on Garroth’s shoulder. Gene felt powerful, having both of these famous guys at his mercy like this, but he wouldn’t be satisfied until both of them came undone. So he bobbed his head faster, humming at random intervals to drive Garroth insane with the vibrations. And now that he was starting to get aroused, too, he worked even faster, eager to get Garroth off so he could focus on Laurance and have a free hand to pleasure himself with. But apparently Garroth had other ideas. Garroth reached down and tangled his fingers in Gene’s hair, pulling hard to make him still his movements. When Gene looked up in confusion, Garroth just flashed a sexy smirk and started fucking Gene’s throat, his hips so powerful that Gene could no longer keep him still with just one hand. Gene relaxed his throat and hummed around Garroth, letting his eyes flutter closed as he put more focus into pumping Laurance. Then, with a loud curse, Garroth came, shooting spurts of cum down Gene’s throat. Gene pulled off and licked Garroth clean before the water could do it for him, and then he turned and swallowed all of Laurance in one smooth movement. Laurance barked a curse, but Garroth stopped him from saying anything else by kissing him hard. Gene reached down to pump himself, moving faster than he normally did so he would peak faster. Laurance was out of control, fucking in and out of Gene’s throat like a madman, to the point where Gene wondered if he would be able to speak normally later. Before long, Laurance exploded, and while Gene licked him clean, he pumped himself through his own orgasm, enjoying the feel of the water soothing his sore muscles while he unwound. When he was finished, Laurance and Garroth pulled Gene back to his feet, though it felt like they were all holding each other up.<br/>
“Fucking hell. Garroth, we need to talk to our agent.”<br/>
“Agreed.”<br/>
Confused, Gene opened his mouth to ask a question, but all that came out was a croak. And then, right after Garroth turned the water off, someone knocked on the door of their trailer.<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Have you guys seen Gene? His agent is looking for him!”<br/>
“He’s in here with us! We wanted to make sure he recovered properly!”<br/>
“Oh, okay then, I’ll let her know!”<br/>
Gene sighed and dropped his head onto Garroth’s chest, playing porcelain doll while he and Laurance carefully dried the three of them off and moved Gene to the king-sized bed in their trailer. Gene managed to snuggle under the sheets smack dab in the middle of the bed, but to his surprise, Garroth and Laurance slid in on both sides of the bed, cuddling him in the middle.<br/>
“Hey, Gene?”<br/>
“Mmm.”<br/>
“Would you be willing to do more videos with us in the future?”<br/>
Gene cleared his throat and croaked out an answer the best he could. “Is that a roundabout way of asking me out?”<br/>
Garroth snorted when Laurance turned red. “Yes, it is. I think it’s safe to say we’ve found our third partner, as long as you’re willing.”<br/>
Gene let a lazy smile pull his lips up at the corners, and after a yawn so powerful his jaw cracked, he pushed his hips back against Garroth’s and laid his head down on Laurance’s arm.<br/>
“I’m willing. Besides, I don’t think I could leave even if I wanted to.”<br/>
Laurance smirked. “You know, I’m proud to say you probably won’t be able to walk for a few days.”<br/>
Garroth snickered. “I call dibs on carrying him in the morning.”<br/>
Laurance growled. “Dammit Garroth, you can’t keep calling dibs on everything to do with Gene!”<br/>
Gene giggled as he turned and kissed Laurance’s bicep, then shut his eyes to listen to the two of them argue while he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>